sonic and sally
by benjamin510
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic Miniseries **

**The Relationship Coming Back Together**

**Part I**

Sonic was doing his patrol on the Chaos Monsters when he heard a shriek. He knew that shriek anywhere. It was his ex-girlfriend, Princess Sally Acorn. Sonic rushed to where he heard the shriek, looked down and saw her struggling to get out of the Chaos Monster's Level One's tentacles. Sonic, as fast as he could, grabbed her out of the tentacles at the speed of light. Then Sally said "Sonic you saved me!" while kissing him on the cheek. Sonic blushed and said "So, you want to know where I am taking you?" Then Sally said "Yes".

"My base of operation, knot-hole village version Two".

"So, how long will it take to get there? Sally asked.

"Its about 500 miles from here so we should be there in lets see, about 2 seconds."

Two seconds later: "we are there Sal. Ok, go down this slide."

Sally follows Sonic down the slide.

Tails is there and Sonic said "Tails, I found a victim of the Chaos Monster, Sally.

"Woo-doo. We have a room fit for royalty and I guess it was meant for you. "

Sally says "Sonic take me there."

"Sure Sal, we will be there in 10 minutes"

"10 minutes?!"

"So the hall is a little long. 6 million miles."

Twenty minutes later:

Sally was talking to Sonic about their relationship. Five minutes into the conversation, Sally and Sonic kissed. Tails was spying. "Ew, funny kiss".

"Tails!!" Sonic threw his shoe at Tails.

It hit Tails hard.

"Sally, are you thinking about us dating again?"

"Sure Sonic" Sally said.

Ten years later…………

Sonic and Sally have been dating a long time and have been thinking of getting married. Tails likes the fact and its going to be soon.

Sally calls for Sonic.

"What is it Sal?"

"I have a question, is the wedding ready"

"Yes, we just need five more guests to arrive"

"Ok Sonic, we have gotten each other presents, right?"

"Yes, Sal. Just let me go for a run for a couple of minutes. It's my shift."

Sonic patrols around the earth a couple of times. "No sign of any Chaos Monsters, Tails"

Sonic then said to Tails, "I am going to go to Sally's room. Is the wedding about to begin?"

"Yep, the wedding is going to begin in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one"

**The Wedding**

Sonic and Sally walked down the red carpet as they ready to marry. Then, a big crash of light came and Sonic thought "must be lightning, I heard there is going to be a major storm."

Sally then snickered when she turned her face. "Ok, Sonic. Let's go on".

Morty, the Penguin, said "all who agree to this couple do not say anything. If you do, please state your reason or forever hold your peace."

The lightening turned out to be a Chaos Monster possessing Sally's mind. That's why she was snickering when she turned her head. Then the Chaos Lord yelled "I do pathetic penguin".

"Why?" asked Morty.

"It's because the bride has been possessed since the streak of lightning."

"What" Sally cried?

"I'll take care of that. You must have not had enough Chaos juice to obey my command. So I will give you all the greatest amount of Chaos juice in the world".

Then the Lord turns into a stream and enters Sally's mouth. Her eyes turn red. Sonic says "What the heck???"

"Let me explain, Hedgehog. The bride has been possessed. She will obey all of my commands".

"What" said Sonic? And then Sally slaps him in the face. "Ouch."

"Why didya …Oh now I get it. You possessed her which means that I get to fight the love of my life. This is the best wedding ever. Now lets get cooking" while his skin starts to turn black.

Then he slashes Sally in her face repeatedly. She gets scarred. "You will pay for this Chaos Lord" Sonic yelled.

Then, he puts a little a wire between the Chaos Lord and Sally's body. "Now you will feel her pain". Sonic then doesn't even bother to attack. The Chaos Lord is getting hurt. Then the Chaos Lord is "What, you are not attacking her"

"I said you will feel all her pain. That includes emotional pain which turns into real pain and hurt pain to be exact."

The Chaos Lord then explodes with a stream of dark mist going out of Sally's body. Then she says "oooh, what happened?"

"You were possessed by the Chaos Monster" Sonic told her as his skin returned back to normal.

"Let's continue the wedding" Sonic went on.

They were successfully married. And the party after was good.

**The Kids**

"Yo, Sal" Sonic said. "I think we should go to the hospital today.

"Ok Sonic, let me just pack…oh, it hurts."

"Sal, lets just go right away" and he grabbed Sally and ran to the hospital.

The nurse said "Registration please"

"Sonic the hedgehog."

"You are here for your wife to deliver a baby right?"

"Yes, correct".

"Tell her to lie down on one of these and we will take her to her room". And Sally laid down on the gurney.

After the unpregnancy, there were twins. A little tiny blue hedgehog and a black squirrel. Their names were Manic and Sonia.

When Tails saw then, he thought they were so cute. "What are their names?"

"Manic and Sonia". Sonic replied.

Manic started to cry. "I think he wants a nap" Sonic said.

Sonic rushed to Sally's room and put the baby in the cradle that Sally had bought.

**Steel-Belted Sally**

One day, Sonic's nemesis, Dr. Robotnick, captured Sally and put her in his newest machine- The Rerobotisizer. Sonic rushed to rescue

her only to find out that she was rerobotisized. Sonic yelled "Eggman, you son of a fiend. You rusty pot of bolts." Sonic tried to use the Derobotisizer but he got slapped by Mecha Sally.

Sonic said "Get ready to rumble, Mecha." Luckily, he called to Tails to take off Mecha Sally's arm. Sonic used his honing attacking straight on Mecha Sally.

He and Tails did their combo attack, Wind spin. Sonic curled up into a ball and Tail spun around his tails in circles to create wind pushing Sonic back. Doing so, Mecha Sally exploded leaving a one armed robotisized Sally, also called a cyborg. Sonic took the derobotisizer and took the other half made out of metal into a normal body.

Sally then said "Sonic, you saved me" and kissed her husband.

They went back and Knux said "Yo, Baby, go berserk."

**Mobius**

**25 Years Later**

Sally and Sonic were out for a walk. "Something is bothering you Sonic, I can tell" said Sally.

"It's nothing." Sonic repeated every time she asked him the question.

"Fine" Sonic muttered, "it's the kids. I know I am the King of Mobius but these kids shouldn't be running around everywhere. Plus, they are spending all our money. I think we go a little too easy on them."

"I know, I know. But they are only 26!"

"Sally, that is older than we were when we were fighting Dr. Robotnick."

Manic and Sonia came to Sonic for money. Sonic replied "no, no and no."

"But Dad. You owe me." Said Madnic.

"Fine, I will give you 300 rings but that is it."

"But Dad, our bet was 400."

"I know, but you cheated in that bet."

"So what if I did. I won didn't I?"

Sally gives Sonia 3,000 rings.

"Why are you giving her that money Sal?"

"I guess you have forgotten that she hasn't asked her for anything in a year. And if she did, it was to ask if she could go to a concert, not if we could pay for it," replied Sally.

"You have a point. And it was the kids' birthday yesterday. So we will grant them 1,000 rings and that is the rest for the year. Got it kids?"

"Got it Dad" answered Madnic and Sonia together.

**The Divorce**

**Dadadadum**

Luckily it's not between Sonic and Sally.

Its between Knuckles and his wife, Julie-sh.

One day, Knuckles was chopping down the wood. Then, he and Julie-sh broke up, the end.

Okay, this is the real story:

One day, Julie-sh asked Knuckles not to be in the war anymore. Knuckles thought "Oh, great, this is going to lead to a fight and then a break up."

"No, I am not going to break up with you. I am just going to decline your request to have kids if you don't agree to stop going to war."

"Kids, kids or my fists. Eeny, meeny, miney, mo, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers let him go, eeny, meeny, miney, mo. My mother said to pick the very best one and out goes Y-O-U. And that is my fist."

"What choose your fists? "

"Yes, they have been with me since I was born."

"There are a million people who could fight of Dr. Robotnick and the Chaos Monsters. And you chose a war over me!! That's it."

"Wait, you said there wouldn't be a break up."

"Well there is now, Knucklehead."

**Evil or Good?**

Sonic was arrested for killing millions of people. Of course, can this really be the same blue hedgehog? Or maybe his alter ego at it again. Either way, Sonic is in big trouble. How does he get out of it? Tune in to this Chapter in Miniseries I.

Sonic kept yelling, "I didn't do it. You have no proof."

"I have pictures," cried Sally. She went to her room and started wailing "it doesn't make any sense. Why would the hero of the world do this??"

"I am going to find out," she continued to cry.

Sally then said to herself "let's investigate these pictures."

She saw Sonic kill but one didn't make sense because there is another blue blur, Tails, laughing. Then she thought "Two Sonics. This can't be the work of Evil Sonic. He is Scourge now. Ok. I have to figure this out."

Sally heads to her computer and asks Nicole "Is this the picture of Sonic real or is it the real deal?'

"Scanning Sally. It's the real deal. "

"If there are two Sonics" Nicole and Sally said together, "Sonic must be cloning himself."

Now back to Sonic:

Sonic started to cry. And then his began to sing "it doesn't make sense, it doesn't make sense. I didn't do these crimes someone is framing me. And these pictures are a fraud. It doesn't, it doesn't make any sense. It doesn't make any sense. I wonder, I wonder who is framing me tonight."

"Wait a minute" and Sonic called Tails.

"Hi Sonic. You're arrested so I can't help you."

"C'mon Tails. You know I didn't commit these crimes."

"Sonic, I think something is wrong. But I won't help. Don't want to end up in a jail cell."

At the same time, Sally began to sing "It doesn't make sense. I wonder if those pictures are real. It just isn't fair. My husband is a murderer. I just can't take it. I just can't take it. It doesn't matter. I don't want to. I don't want him to stay in that jail cell. But I think that life will help me, guide me through this terrible part of my life."

She then saw a dark figure pass by the door. "It just doesn't make sense". A knife was thrown at her with a note attached.

"You will die, Princess Sally Alicia Acorn. Prepare for a knife flying into your room everyday. You will never succeed in this plan".

But Sally doesn't know what plan the note was referring to. "This is Ssssonic's handwriting."

She then looked at the jail cell .Sonic was very scary looking. Purple flames surrounded him, his body was jet black. His back spines had turned into tentacles. He then said "Die, Princess" and repeatedly slashed her with his sword. He used a Chaos beam to finish Sally off. "That's what you get for messing with a hedgehog".

King Acorn came in. Sonic said "Just the person I have been looking to fight" and he stabs the king with a spear.

"Now is the time to kill all the miserable people in the palace or should I say Mobius".

He then bit all the guards. Then said, "Humph". Just at that moment, Tails came in and saw that something was up. Tails stared at the menace for a couple of seconds and looked at all the dead bodies on the floor.

"Sonic did commit all the crimes but only at night" thought Tails. "That is the second lord of Darkness." He then spotted Sally on the floor.

"You killed your own wife!!" cried Tails.

"That actually was not my wife. It was just a scam to trick you."

"Who are you? What have you done with Sonic?"

"I don't think so Bucko; I am taking all your life force and turning it into mine. I have a scrape on my back." But before Sonic could drain Tails life force, Tails punched his old friend in the face repeatedly.

"What the?" Sonic gasped. "But you are no match for Sotomanor or as you would say, Phantom Sonic"

"So you are not Sonic at all?"

Sally heard this and so did the king. They must not be dead just gravely injured.

Sonic gets control of his body for a couple of seconds "Tails, its really me, Sonic. "

Tails asked "Is that true, are you really Sonic? You look exactly like Phantom Sonic"

"I just have control over my mind for a couple of seconds. I want you to use the Chaos Emerald to refresh time. That way you will be the only one who will know this horror and maybe I won't absorb the Chaos Emerald this time. JUST DO THIS NO…"

"Fool, did he think he could outlast me" said the Phantom Sonic. "Now Tails die"

"Chaos Control" cried Tails and time refreshed. This time, Sonic didn't absorb the Emerald. And Tails was the only one who knew what really happened. And the family lived happily again.

**The Impossible Derobotization Roboitzation**

Sonic and Sally raided the Ruins of Robotropolis. Sonic and Sally went to the main control room. Sally set something off and was hit by a laser on her boot. "Hmmm, that didn't hurt at all. I wonder what this could mean."

"I don't know Sal, but I think we have to go back and look at your leg."

At Sonic and Sally's room, Sonic said "Holy Chili Dog!!! The laser was the the derobitization roboticizer.

"What?" Sally said.

"Look at your leg god damm it" Sonic retorted. Her leg was roboticized.

"Sonic, what happened?"

"I think it was the laser that hit you. We had better go to the Infirmary." Sonic said. "But I forgot, everybody went to Hawaii on vacation."

"I guess we are on our own."

"We are, Sal".

Sonic then noticed a transmission card strapped to her leg. "What, a transmission card. Let me see this."

Robotnick's picture came out of the card. "Ah, Sonic. I set up that trap for you to get roboticized. I just didn't think your wife would get stuck in its trap."

The roboticized parts of Sally's body began to spread. When the transformation is complete, her body cannot be derobotized.

"So what?! I will just get the good old derobotizer and deroboticize her."

"Ho ho ho" laughed Robotnick. "This is the part when you wish your friend, Knuckles, was here."

"But I am here." And Knuckles appeared at the door. "What is this talk about me? Holy Moly, what happened to Sally?"

One explanation later…

Then, Sonic said. "We are going to have to find the deroboticizer, take it to Hedgehog Valley, and collect all seven Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald. Wait till Tails comes so he can put them altogether. And we have to do it in seven days."

Knuckles then said "Ok, but I doubt we will finish the task."

"Why is that?" Sonic asked.

"The Hawaiian trip lasts for ten days."

"Holy, this is bad" Sonic said. "I think I know where the first one is, in Windy Valley."

Knuckes said "Windy Valley! I doubt we find a deboticizer piece there."

"It could be anywhere" Sonic admitted. "We will have to split up after we eat."

"OK" said Knuckles.

Sally didn't eat anything. Sonic thought "she is losing her need to eat and her tastebuds. This is a problem."

After lunch, Sonic and Sally were a team and Knuckles split off by himself. He had already been treasure hunting for days so he was well practiced.

Sonic then said after an hour passed "We found it"

Knuckles heard this and rushed to his friends. "You did?"

But Sally's roboticized part grew even bigger.

"Uh Oh" Sonic said. "this is already up to her waist. This thing is faster than me."

"Sonic, you better keep that in a safe place." Advised Knuckles.

The next day, Sonic noticed a red dot on Sally's leg. He presses it and then a holographic transmission of Egg Man comes out.

"Robotnic" Sonic said. "you are going to pay for this."

"Ha, you are going to pay for this. Your wife will soon be a robot. All you can hope is that she doesn't get affected by the mind control."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic Miniseries**

**Part 2**

On the last episode of Sonic Miniseries, aka, Sonic and Sally, Sally got hit by a weird, way pass uncool ray that in a matter of days will turn her into a robot. Dadadadum.

Sonic and Sally, oh yeah, and Knucklehead, go on a quest to turn Sally back to normal. YAY, YAY…

Anyways, lets get back to the episode…

"I need a piece of cake, an old reboticizer, Yoshi.."

"What's the Yoshi for?" Sonic asked.

"A Yoshi can eat anything. Even eat the robot that guards the pieces. Plus the Yoshi could fly if it eats a Koopa Troopa."

"Good idea Knuckles, we can fly to the pieces. Luckily, I have got a Yoshi in my backyard. We can use him."

"Ok" Knuckles replied. "So, the next place we have to go, oh crap, this is going to be easy, The Green Hill Zone."

"Yoshi" Sonic called. "Fly us to the Green Hill Zone."

Yoshi replies "Yoshi!"

Ten minutes later the group arrived in the Green Hill Zone. Knuckles road on Yoshi while Sonic ran alongside with Sally in his arms.

"We are almost at the Beast, the robot who is guarding the piece"

"OK Sonic said.

Another 10 minutes later:

Sonic yelled "Lets go"

"Oh Yoshi, that guy has tons of yummy meat." Knuckles said.

"Yoshi, meat. Food, food, food, food."

Yoshi reaches into his pockets and cries "Its Yoshi time." Like Hancock did in the movie. He pulls out two shotguns and sunglasses.

"Here we go." said Sonic as he gently put Sally down. "Knuckles, put on some dramatic music!"

Knuckles put on "Its my life" by Linkin Park.

Yoshi shot the monster 150million times. Yoshi then ate the little monsters coming out of the monsters mouth. Then he turned them into eggs.

Knuckles took out a cannon bolt. Yoshi paced the eggs one by one in the cannon and fired. "Fire in the ho." The eggs go into the beast's mouth and he explodes.

The group got the second piece.

Sonic replied "It's the end of the Chapter. Now a preview of the next episode of the Sonic Miniseries Part 2. Yoshi turned an egg dragon. Sally got pregnant— ten seconds. They go to the hospital – ten seconds.

The Impossible Deroboticization

Part III

In the last episode of Sonic Miniseries Part 2, Sonic and pals got a Yoshi. They flew to Green Hill Zone to get the piece. It turns out the Yoshi was a huge fan of the movie "Hancock" with incredible skills. Sonic and Yoshi got the piece while Sally's roboticized parts went up a notch.

Yoshi said, "I am a doctor and I will find the cause of this." Yoshi then took out a drill and drilled into Sally so hard that she pukes out her lunch and a Chaos Emerald.

"We have one Chaos Emerald and two pieces." Sonic said. "Where should we go now Knucklehead?"

Knuckles replied "Metal City, where a tournament is being held with Extreme Gear. Sally, stay here. Me, Sonic and Yoshi will enter the trounament. Everybody ready?"

Ten minutes later….

Sonic and Yoshihad a flying skateboard and glasses. Knuckles had a flying motorcycle and dark glasses. "We are ready to go!"

Cried Sonic.

Ten minutes later…..

"People are you ready," calls the announcer. "GO!"

Everyone let go of the starting up brakes on their gear and went super fast. Sonic was in the lead. They pass various obstacles. Sonic and Yoshi got an attack power up each. Sonic headed toward one of the competitors and used his trademark spin dash to knock one of the opponents out of the way.

Yoshi took out his waterguns and began to shoot away at the other contestants.

Sonic and Yoshi won. "The prize is the Extreme Gear Motorcycle V2" it was announced. Two flying skateboards painted blue and green were also included.

Finally, the moment all were waiting for. The final prize was a strange meteor and a Chaos Emerald.

Then a game screen appeared and said "You got an S-rank."

The gang returned to Sally. "Sonic, I am pregnant again."

"Really??"Sonic responded. "Holy ****"


End file.
